The Maury Show Revisited: Zelda Style
by RedMetalCross
Summary: We're back again to the craziest Daytime Show ever imagined. Old problems will arise anew and will once again be reviewed on The Maury Show.


RedMetalCross  
  
It has been a while since I did a story for fanfiction. I never did update the Zelda Paternity Tests b/c school and work plus the idea for the last segment faded away. SO! I plan to update but in a different way. I hope you like it.   
  
The Maury Show  
  
Topic: The World Of Zelda- Where Happened To Them?! (A year later)  
  
(The camera turns on. Maury is seen sitting in front of a large screen. He smiles to the audience and begins his commentary.)  
  
MAURY: " Welcome to The Maury Show. In this show, we are going to revisit the crazy world of Zelda and see what happened to those lovable people. Are you ready?"  
  
AUDIENCE: " YEAH!!!"  
  
MAURY: " Ok. Now, one of our favorite guests on the show from last time was the great Hero of Time himself, Link. Remember who he was?"  
  
(Most of the audience turns grim on the sound of his name. Some start to boo and shout loud forms of profanity.)  
  
MAURY: " Anyway, The Maury Show has decided to see what has happened to our delightful friend Link. But before that, let's refresh our memories of our Hero."  
  
(The screen finally turns on. Link is on the screen, sitting across from another former guest, Malon. Another former guest, Saria, comes out from the back stage. Maury is seen there with his infamous manila envelope.)  
  
MAURY: " We first met Link when Malon accused him of being the father of her child, Lance. Link, like every other guy denied being the father. However, with the help of The Maury Show, we soon uncovered that he was not only the father of little Lance but also the father of Saria's child, Sage. But wait there's more..."  
  
( Princess Zelda is now on the screen.)  
  
MAURY: " This is Princess Zelda. Link was suppose to get married to this woman. But after she found out about Link's cheating ways, Zelda kicked him to the streets and wanted him to thrown into the dungeon. But Link was saved by a mysterious character named Sheik."  
  
(Sheik is seen appearing from the ceiling and pulling Link away.)  
  
MAURY: " As I said before, we are here to update on Link. What I didn't say was that Link is here. That's right, Link is here and personally wants to tell us how things are going. So welcome back to the show, Link."  
  
(Link walks out from the back. The audience begins booing and some even start throwing things at him. Link instinctively dodges everything and sits by Maury.)  
  
MAURY: " Welcome back."  
  
LINK: " Thank you, Maury. It's good to be back."  
  
MAURY: " Now Link. Can you tell us what happened to you since the last show."  
  
LINK: " Well, you saw Zelda and I have a brutal fallout right on the show. Since then, I've been living in my tiny home inside the Kokori Forest. And I w-"  
  
MAURY: " Wait a minute, what about Sheik? He saved you from the guards."  
  
LINK: (He rolls his eyes.) " Oh yeah. That queer. He only saved me because he had some apparent obsession with me. He told me that he loved me and all kinds of shit. I told him to fuck off because I'm not a faggot and that was the end of that."  
  
(For once, Maury was speechless.)  
  
LINK: " Anyway, I've been living alone in my home and it has been miserable."  
  
MAURY: " Why has it been miserable?"  
  
LINK: " Ever since Zelda left me, it has just been a long walk to Hell. I love her so much and when Zelda left me, I realized how good I had it. I know that what I did wrong and I want her back."  
  
MAURY: " But I must ask. Have you given up your old party ways? I mean, can you commit to her?"  
  
LINK: " Yes, I can. Ever since she left, it's kinda funny to say but I've been sex-free. I sit in my house and only leave to spend time with my two kids, Lance and Sage. I refuse to be with another woman until I've had my chance to try and get Zelda back."  
  
MAURY: " Well Link, you've made a believer out of me. And you'll have your chance to get her back because Zelda is in the back. Now, she's heard everything that you have told us. Are you ready to see her?"  
  
(Link nods his head nervously. The audience is silent after hearing Link's sad story. Some are even to tears.)  
  
MAURY: " Ok. Let's give a round of applause to our next guest on the show, Zelda."  
  
(Zelda walks down the ramp and quickly walks past Link without giving him a single look. She sits on the other side of Maury.)  
  
MAURY: " Now Zelda. You've heard everything Link has to say. What do you think?"  
  
(Her face is as hard as stone. Link looks at her, looking for any sign of hope but sees none.)  
  
ZELDA: " I think it's all a boldface lie. Link can never change. He thinks only about sex and pleasing himself. I don't know why I ever loved him."  
  
LINK: " You have to believe me, Zelda. (He gets down on his knees and kind of walks over to Zelda. She still refuses to look at him.) I'm nothing without you. I've changed. Bigtime. I can honestly tell you that I'll never cheat on you again."  
  
ZELDA: " NO! I want nothing to do with you!"  
  
LINK: " Please! You have to!" (He grabs her hand. He takes off her glove so he could feel her soft skin. Zelda finally looks down at him.) " I love you..."  
  
(Zelda looks away, tears streaming down her face. She shakes her head no. Link's face literally looks like it was broken in half. Maury decides to step in.)  
  
MAURY: " Zelda, look at you. I can see that you still have feelings for Link. Isn't that right?" (A small smile forms on her face.) " Ok. How about I have Link take a lie detector test and let's have that decide whether Link is truthful or not. Would you go for that, Link?"  
  
LINK: " Yeah. Anything to prove that I love Zelda."  
  
MAURY: " Zelda, if Link passes, would you take him back?"  
  
ZELDA: " Yes...I would."  
  
MAURY: " Good! Now, I'll have Link step to the back so he can get ready for the test. Zelda, I want you to go wait in the lobby. It'll only be about fifteen minutes. See you guys."  
  
(Zelda and Link go to the back. Maury is left on stage by himself.)  
  
MAURY: " We'll have to wait a little bit before we see the fate of those two. For now, we'll go to commercial and when we come back, there'll be a new guest from the show. I think you guys remember her well."  
  
(Typical daytime commericals start airing.) 


End file.
